Embodiments of the invention generally relate to browsers, and more specifically to providing a browser for individuals with epilepsy.
Epilepsy is the most well-known type of photosensitive seizure disorder an estimated one in every four-thousand people is diagnosed with photosensitive epilepsy. Certain flashes of light, certain images and other repetitive patterns may trigger seizures for individuals with epilepsy. Additionally, certain web pages displayed in a web browser may trigger these seizures. Currently, responsible web designers may take affirmative steps to ensure their web pages are safe for view by individuals with epilepsy. Current standards for creating safe content include Section 508 of the Workforce Investment Act of 1998, Web Content Accessibility Guidelines (WCAG) 1.0 and 2.0, HFES 200 Software User Interface Standard and ISO 9241-171 Software Accessibility Standard.
Furthermore, a web designer may scan a web page using existing programs, such as the Trace Center's Photosensitive Epilepsy Analysis Tool (PEAT), to determine whether the web page is safe for view by individuals with epilepsy. If the program determines the page is unsafe, the web designer may alter the code or media included on the web page to make the page epileptic safe. However, these tools do not protect end-users against unsafe content created by malicious or irresponsible authors. As a result, individuals with epilepsy may be at risk when using a browser. Furthermore, an individual suffering an epileptic seizure may be unable to navigate away from the harmful content, as a result of the seizure, thus increasing the danger of the unsafe content.